


It's You

by busaikko



Series: R and D [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus, and household chores for jedirita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

"You do all the cooking and I do the DIY."

" _You_ wear stretchy clothes to exercise in and get weepy listening to music."

"You own more robes than trousers. _And_ at least one pair of sexy thigh-high stockings."

"Which _you_ bought. You have your _monthly problems_ , and I won't even begin to discuss your preferred sexual positions."

"Fine. Whatever. I won't wear white," Remus said finally, crossing his arms.

"Trust me," Severus said, pulling Remus close so that he could sulk in comfort, "You may have agreed to marry me, but the wedding police would never let you wear white."


End file.
